


Orbit

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: They go for a run. But not for long. A Drabble.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Orbit

“You lead because you’re teaching?” Starsky was incredulous “We’re running-not Tangoing!”

“It’s important to do it right so it’s effective and you don’t hurt yourself.......”

“Fuck that. Tag!” Starsky had only sprinted fifty yards when he heard an oath. Looking back, he saw Hutch on the ground in a tangle of legs.

“Your own feet again?

“Yeah. Shit, my knees!”

“Aw, poor baby. Let’s get you home and cleaned up. Then some safer exercise? Something where I can lead.....”

“What you gonna do-shoot us outta a cannon?”

“Never heard it called that before-but hey, you wanna join me in orbit?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a Trivia Thursday Challenge. The prompt was “I’ll lead.I’m teaching” but I tried to shoehorn another one in too.....


End file.
